Question: Ben rolls four fair 20-sided dice, and each of the dice has faces numbered from 1 to 20. What is the probability that exactly two of the dice show an even number?
Explanation: There is a $\frac{1}{2}$ probability that a 20-sided die will show an even number and a $\frac{1}{2}$ probability that it will show an odd number. We can choose which dice will show the even numbers in $\binom{4}{2}=6$ ways. For each way, there is a $\left( \frac{1}{2} \right) ^4=\frac{1}{16}$ probability that the chosen dice actually roll even numbers and the other dice roll odd numbers. Therefore, the probability that exactly two of the dice show an even number is $6\cdot \frac{1}{16}=\boxed{\frac{3}{8}}$.